Hospital Love
by Itwillbriok
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia has lung cancer stage four and is a patient at Magnolia Hospital. Natsu Dragneel has heart disease and his leg had to be amputated he is also a resident at Magnolia Hospital. When their worlds collide will they have a love between them or will they just be two strangers. Find out in Hospital Love. This story is based off the book "The Fault in our Stars"
1. Hospitals are boring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys I am back with a new story! WOOP! Yes I am still writing "I Wish I Could Only Tell You Hello" Chapter 7 will be coming out soon so yeah get excited. There will be a drama bomb going off in that chapter. Trust me! This story is an AU and the characters OOC. I got this idea for this story from the book "The Fault in Our Stars." by: John Green. Now on to the story...**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

White. Who decided hospital rooms need to be white? White is so boring. A boring color for a boring room. Wouldn't you want die somewhere interesting? Or at least in a room that isn't white. Maybe a light pink? A light pink is always interesting. I guess they are trying to "Keep negative thoughts out." or something dumb like that. Yes, the color white will totally keep me positive while a giant machine next to me is keeping me breathing. It's weird to know without a machine that keeps me breathing my lungs would kill me. They would fail because of my stage four lung cancer. Dying really sucks. Especially when you are only 16. I don't feel any self sympathy for myself though because what cancer patients hate most is sympathy. People look at us like we are a different species just because are body parts and organs don't work as well as theirs. Well maybe cancer patients are actually the higher people and we should look down upon the regular people. After all aren't we all made beautiful? That's what my nurse tells me. Well that is to be expected of the lower race of non-cancer patients. Clueless that some people have ugly personalities and don't have any intellect whatsoever. Yet other then her being clueless and the lower race she is pretty nice. She lets me watch "Adult Channels" or that's what the hospital calls them. Yes, they say any thing over PG is "Adult Channel" and you need to be 18 or older to watch them. I am literally dying and I can't watch anything interesting. Dumb. I can't even rap my mind around how this rule came to be. That is how complexly stupid it is. The only down part about being able to watch channels such as these is my nurse won't stop saying "Lucy you should be thankful I am letting you watch channels such as these." and gets mad when I don't tell her thank you every single time she says it to me. Which is basically everyday since I have a Criminal Minds addiction. Which happens to be my favorite show EVER! It is a great show to tell the world that everyone dies. Even family and friends. No, I do not like when family and friends die. I just hate that people think their families and friends are invincible against death. News Flash: THEY CAN DIE AND WILL DIE! I know this first hand though because my mom died of lung cancer when I was only 7 and she was basically my best friend. Me and my father both knew who was next after my mother's passing. It was basically a waiting game where you have a great chance of winning the prize of being diagnosed with lung cancer. I eventually won the prize at only the age of 12. I am now in another "Fun Game" but this time if I win I win the prize of death. Some people might think it's scary by knowing you could die any minute now. Yet I don't because everyone has the same outcome and you can't stop it no matter how hard you try. You can delay it though but I don't see the point of that. Maybe if you asked me when I was little and before the death of my mom I would give the sweet answer of saying "I will save you mommy!" or something along the lines of saving someone from the unavoidable clutches of death itself. Yet that was when I was little and didn't have a machine breathing for me and witness death take away one of the only two people I care about. My thoughts where interrupted by the opening sound of my hospital room's door. I then see my nurse come in.

"Hey Lucy how are you doing?" she asks me as she walks through the door.

"Other then having lung cancer stage four and the chance I would die any second now. I am doing wonderful." I reply with sarcasm lacing my tone.

"Well isn't someone negative?"

"Blame depression." I answer. After all I wasn't lying I do have depression.

"You know you can't blame everything on depression and cancer." she scolds me.

"You can if its the truth." I deadpan.

"Well it's time for you to get something to eat from the cafeteria. I am not going to get it for you because you need to start making friends." She says to me obviously ignoring my last statement because she has no idea how to respond to it.

"Why do I need to?"

"Because friends are an important part of life." she tells me with a small smile gracing her features.

"I already have you so why do I need anymore?"

"Think of it as the more the merrier!"

"Is there anything I can do for you to not force me out of this bed?"

"Nope." she says while grinning at me.

"Great." I say dully.

"Well lets get you ready." After a few minutes of struggling with oxygen tanks and picking out an outfit to wear I was ready. The outfit I choose for "Finding Friends" was a white sweatshirt that said "The world isn't a wish granting factory." with black skinny jeans with black and white converse. I was out the door before my nurse could disagree with the truthful sweatshirt I was wearing. I then start making my way to the cafeteria with my oxygen tank rolling behind me. I arrive at the cafeteria in a few moments later. I am greeted with the smell of disease and food. Yes, I do believe that disease has a certain smell of its own. I then notice what they are serving for lunch is fried chicken but they do have other things like a salad and such. I then make my way over to line where I can get my food. I then grab a tray and start to walk over where I can tell them what food I want. As I wait in line I feel eyes staring at the back of my head like it is a tv or something. I try to ignore it and tell myself it will go away when I grab my food but, I was mistaken they still where watching me closely even after I grabbed my food and sat down. I then was fed up with the creepy stares so I looked over to see who was the cause. It was a pink headed male with tan skin, onyx eyes, and a beautiful body. I then walked over to confront him for the creepy eye contact he was giving the back of my head.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask him with an angry tone.

"Is it now a crime to stare at beautiful things?" The pinket asks me with a sly grin on his features as a blush breaks out all over my face.

"I guess not but if you look into other peoples souls it is a different story." I say as the blush dies down on my face. He then starts to chuckle at what I told him.

"Well if it is true that I looked into your soul. I would like to know the name of the owner of the soul I just looked into." he told me with a grin on his features.

"Lucy." I answered.

"Your full name."

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"That's a beautiful name Lucy Heartfillia. My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told me with a grin.

"Nice to meet ya Natsu Dragneel." I say with a small grin.

"So what brings the Lucy Heartfillia to Magnolia Hospital?"

"Lung cancer. Stage four. You?"

"Heart disease. My right leg had to be amputated because of a blood clot. Other than that I am perfectly normal." he tells never once a look of sympathy crosses his face for me.

"I wouldn't say you are normal..." I say teasingly.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means you are not normal. You know weird. Unusual." I deadpan.

"I know what it means weirdo!" He tells me.

"That was the best comeback I have ever seen. I could cry." I tell him with sarcasm lacing my tone.

"Well that comeback did win oscars."

"Sure. Just like stage four lung cancer isn't fatal."

"Well it won't be after I create a cure." He tells me.

"I totally believe you." I say yet agin with sarcasm lacing my tone.

"Good because it is going to be a great news story. It will go a little like this 'A young boy with one leg and heart disease has found the cure to cancer.'" he tells me.

"I will look forward to reading it." I respond with a slight grin.

"Well I think it is time I take my leave. After all curing cancer will take some time. Until we meat again Lucy Heartfillia." He tells me with a wave.

"Same to you Natsu Dragneel." I tell him while waving back as he walks back to his room. I then walk back over to my table and finish off my food. After I was done I started to make my way back to my room where my nurse was waiting for me.

"Make any friends Lucy?" she asks me.

"I made a friend."

"Great that's a start!" She told me grinning.

"I guess." I said as I went over to my bed and started to watch another episode of criminal minds.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should delete it? I love to hear any feedback whatsoever! So please review/follow/favorite or anything like that. Well thanks for reading! Until next time my friends. BYE!**


	2. Hospitals are a little more fun with you

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 2! I also got chapter 7 in my other story! Finally! I am also starting something called Follower of the Chapter. You can learn more about in my other story chapter 7 author's note OR you can PM me. No, there is none this chapter but it is starting next chapter. So FUN! Thank you for reviewing, following,and favoriting. is all I have to say. Now on to the story...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

_"I love you Tommy Brown."_

That lady is seriously crazy. I mean who murders other people for their outfit so they can look nice for a student of hers that she "loves". NEWS FLASH: The outfit you wear doesn't change that you were his teacher and are like 20 years older than him. Also murdering is defiantly not a turn on. What has brought me to thinking why murder is a turnoff you ask? Well it is the show Criminal Minds episode: 'I Love You Tommy Brown'. Let me tell you crazy people are not a pretty sight. Especially if they murder. I mean that takes the saying to a hot mess to a whole new level. Who I am even talking to is still a mystery. Maybe my nurse was right when she told me 'I need to make friends'. Nah. Hospitals are just boring. See if hospitals where amusement parks I wouldn't need to talk to the mystery/imaginary person. Yet somehow I feel people really wouldn't get the help they need but who knows amusement park hospitals could be the best hospital ever and you get the best care there. I sigh. Only the thought of amusement park hospitals can keep me interested for so long. I wonder if Natsu would be able to conduct his cure for cancer research there? Actually how far has Natsu got in his cancer cure research? Why am I even asking myself it is not like he can answer my questions. Especially since he doesn't live in my head and he is not with me right now. Because if he wa- "Hey Lucy Heartfillia." "NATSU! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HEAD?!"I accidentally scream out loud.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. Do you not understand that I am talking to you? Because if that is the case has the cancer spread or are you just stupid?" Natsu asked me. Yes the actual one legged curing cancer Natsu because it turns out that Natsu walked right in while I was thinking about him. Weird right? I really need to stop talking to the person who is not actually there.

"Neither. I just happened to be thinking of you and it surprised me when you rudely intruded into my room." I told him in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh so know Lucy Heartfillia is thinking of me. I guess we are even since I did stare into your beautiful soul."

"Oh Natsu sweetie. We are defiantly not even in terms of creepiness. After all you did stalk me and invade my personal space of machines and simply thinking of a person does not match the soul searching you did" I told him.

"A guy can dream can't he?"

"No. Guys can't dream. They are humanly incapable of it." I tell him sarcastically which causes him to resale a low chuckle. That chuckle could be my ringtone and trust me my ringtone uses the best of the best ringtones. That sounds really creepy. Imagine if Natsu was in the room when it goes off and he hears his chuckle. Then we would be even in creepiness or I would be in debt but that probably won't even matter because if one of my friends has my laugh for their ringtone I would not be friends with that person anymore. Then soon after I band the friendship I would run away with my oxygen tank rolling behind me while making a sound that resembles screaming..

"That is an interesting theory Lucy Heartfillia." He told me with a fake sophisticated tone

"That is Professor Heartfillia to you." I reply with the same tone but I add and angry tint to it.

"Whatever you say professor."

"Good. So Dr. Dragneel how is the cure for cancer going?"

"It's s'okay but I think I need some help from a professor." He says to me with a grin so hot it could rival the sun.

"Which professor do you request doctor?"

"One that goes by the name of Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

"I think we can arrange some time in her busy schedule of the boring hospital." I told him with a grin.

"That would be great." He says and looks over at me with his sparkling mysterious onyx eyes and a grin so handsome it puts the word cute to shame. Curse my inner writer for the world play and curse myself for starting to fall for Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy has some time right now. So... is right now okay?" I ask while returning the eye contact.

"That will do just nicely after all I did take the time to stalk her and see where her room is." I laugh at his comment.

"She is pleased but the professor does need sometime to make her self look appropriate."

"Sure. I will be back in ten" he tells me with a grin and walks out of the door. Oh Natsu Dragneel how did you get me to fall for you so fast? The world might never know. I then get up and get dressed. The outfit I choose today was a white t-shirt with black letters that said "Some infinities are longer than others" with skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black and white converse. I then walked out of the bland room with my oxygen tank rolling behind me. When I am out of room I see Natsu waiting for me.

"Nice shirt." he tells me.

"Thanks."

"Even though it is a clever shirt I think I prefer the sweatshirt you where wearing yesterday. Because I did not wish to have one leg and to be honest it kinda sucks."

"I couldn't agree more." I say as I grin up at him. He then surprises me by grabbing my arm and pulls me to what look likes the entrance of the hospital.

"Where are we going." I then ask him with curiosity consuming me.

"Surprise." He answers with a mischievous grin adoring his features as he drags me along the way. You would be surprised how fast he is especially with his condition. A few moments latter we arrive at Magnolia Park. This park happened to be a park I went to when I was cancer free and had a mother.

"A park?"

"Yep!"

"What are actually what can we do at this park?"

"Have fun."

"This is really lame. I mean I could probably have more fun at the hospital. I expected more from you Natsu." I deadpan.

"You can't judge the park before we even get in." he scolds me playfully.

"Yeah I can. Actually just did." I respond with a really of course I can tone.

"Well you can't accurately."

"I can if I am a stage four lung cancer patient that can barely walk up the stairs let alone play at the park."

"Who said we are going to play." He asks me with another one of his handsome smirks adorning his features.

"Well isn't that what you do at the park?"

"That is what the majority of the people do but you see I am not the majority of the people."

"So what are we doing at the park?"

"Only time can tell." He tells me while walking into the park. I then also start to move after him. Then he stopped all a sudden which caused me to bump into him.

"NATSU WHY DI- Wow." I say as I look up to see a rainbow sakura tree.

"See I knew you would like it."

"Natsu it is just beautiful." I say as a wide grin finds it way on to my face. He looks over at me and nods his head in response.

"How did you find a place like this?"

"Well when I had two legs I liked to explore and one of my explorations happen to lead me here." He tells me while he grabs something from behind the tree. I then look closer to see the mystery object is a picnic basket. "What are you waiting for? Sit down." He says.

"Okay." I respond and then take a seat on the blanket. "How did you even get the basket here? I did't see you carry it." I asked him curious how the picnic basket magically appeared.

"I had some of my friends drop it off." he responds while grabbing out the contents of the basket. After he grabs the last item out we start eating and carry on meaningless conversations. Like "The weather is nice today." with one word answers like "Yep". Soon after we arrive back at the the boring Magnolia Hospital.

"I had fun with you Professor Heartfillia." Natsu tells me with a grin as we are standing just outside my room.

"Same to you Dr. Dragneel." I respond with a grin.

"Lucy has anyone told you hospitals are a little more fun with you."

"Nope. You're he first. You also make hospitals a little more bearable." I say as both of are grins widen.

"Until are next infinity. Goodbye Lucy Heartfillia." He tells me as he starts to walk away.

"Same to you Natsu." I say back as I then walk into my room. When I arrive I see my nurse waiting for me.

"Where where you Lucy? I was worried sick." She asks me with a revealed smile on her face.

"It is not good to worry it causes wrinkles." I tell her.

"You are ignoring the question Lucy!"

"I was nowhere dangerous. I just went to the park."

"Is that all?" she asks unsure.

"Yep. Will you please go I need to change and get started on my criminal minds marathon?" I ask her.

"Ok." she says still a little unsure but still walks out of the room anyways. I sigh. Then I go over to my bed and did exactly what I planned on doing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Chapter 2 is officially complete! Yay! Sorry if it seemed rushed I was tired when I wrote this. Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you! Bye!**


End file.
